1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to an apparatus used to interface to a communications network. More particularly, the embodiments relate to those apparatus for placement in a network interface device (NID). Exemplary embodiments also relate to a configuration for an interface module that may be used as a splitter and balun for telephone and data services.
2. Background Art
A demarcation point, referred to as a network interface device (NID), is typically provided between a telephone subscriber's premises line and an incoming line from a telephone service provider. An interface device or module, typically used at a NID for physically connecting a subscriber's telephone line with a telephone service provider line, is referred to as a “subscriber line module” or “subscriber bridge.” Such an interface device or module is typically mounted within a NID enclosure, which is commonly mounted to a pole or to the outside wall of the premises of a telephone subscriber. The NID enclosure customarily includes a base section that is secured in a conventional manner to a subscriber's premises, and to which a telephone subscriber line module is affixed. Telephone service provider lines enter the NID enclosure and are connected to the telephone line of a subscriber's premises via a subscriber line module.
With the advent of DSL and VDSL services, the telephone subscriber may have both telephone and, for example, Internet data services supplied on a single line or cable from the telephone company. The NID becomes more complex in that it must contain circuitry to separate the signals of different frequencies coming in from the telephone company on a single line, into the subscriber's telephone, and the subscriber's computer. Further, the line from the telephone company is often a balanced twisted pair, which must be impedance matched to an unbalanced coaxial cable on the customer's premises.
Generally, there have been a variety of interface modules that have been designed to meet these needs. These are usually of a standard shape that “snap” into internal mechanical features of the NID enclosure. However, as the number of interface modules in an NID enclosure becomes larger, and due to the complexity of the larger number of connections needed when both telephone service and data service are provided, the wiring inside the enclosures to the telephone company cable, the telephone, and the computer at the customer premises can become unwieldy. Also, conventional interface modules require at least two line spaces thereby reducing the amount available line spaces available for additional services or for future expansion. Therefore, a better mechanical design for the interface modules is required to alleviate these problems.